2011 Power Rankings-Week 12
<--- Previous Week Posted 11/23/11 at 2:01pm. These were the final Power Rankings posted for the 2011 season. 3 teams have clinched. 2 teams (Warwick Kswiss Tubes/ma ma momma said) have been mathematically eliminated from playoff contention. 7 teams are now fighting for 3 remaining spots with 2 weeks left until the post-season. 1 (2). Bust a Cap 9-2 ---Wouldn't have been such a blowout victory if not for Jordy Nelson's awesome game and Arian Foster's bye. Rodgers continues to perform beyond what any fantasy owner could have hoped and dreamed and BAC is now 1 of only 3 teams guarenteed a playoff game. 2 (1). Morning Woodheads 8-3 ---After getting blown out by first place BAC, Woodheads has a favorable matchup against eliminated ma ma momma said. Plus they have Foster back. 3 (3). Pain Train WOO WOO 8-3 ---The last of the Big 3, PTWW has now not lost in two months. PTWW has seemed unstoppable and their defense is averaging more points per week than anyone else's in the league. They are, however, projected to lose this week against Big Sacks, a team in desperate need of a win to stay relevant in the playoff race. 4 (5). Lock THIS 6-5 ---Similar to last season, Patriots D is finally starting to step up and put together good fantasy numbers. WR's are cause for concern, as Stevie Johnson has been an non-factor and Devin Hester has been out of the offensive gameplan for Chicago for two weeks as he is nursing an injury. 5 (4). B-2 Hallway Gangstas 6-5 ---The football gods are clearly still upset with B-2, whose self-proclaimed greatness has landed up in position to miss the playoffs if they cannot win soon. Since his view from the top post, B-2 has gone 0-3 and in week 11 once again lost by the smallest margin. 6 (7). NK Anacondas 5-6 ---NKA is on a tear of late, winning their last 3 in blow-out fashion. This team has not forgotten their week 1 loss, when Wes Welker's 99-yard touchdown Reception handed Bust a Cap the monday night comeback victory. NKA looks to get revenge in the rematch this weekend. If they do, they will be in position to clinch a spot after looking like one of the weakest teams through the first half of the season. 7 (6). Brak and Yellow 6-5 ---It has been a tale of 3 seasons for Brak and Yellow. They spent the first month at the time of the standings, then went on a losing streak that took them out of it. Now the current 3-game streak has them right back in it with an easy matchup this week against last place Warwick Kswiss Tubes that is pretty much a guaranteed win. 8 (8). Big Sacks 5-6 ---BS is definitely better than all the teams below them. I am just not convinced that they are as good as or any better than any teams above them. This team seems to be right where they belong, but if they can pull off the upset over Pain Train this week I might think different. 9 (9). GregCincoDos 4-7 ---The only one of the bottom 5 teams to be coming off a win, and GCD has won 4 straight. They have the first elimination game this week. Win and stay alive, lose and go home. 10 (10). bob's bananas 4-7 ---The fantasy football gods continue to wreck havoc on bb. Since Tradegate bob's bananas has lost 4 straight games and will be eliminated with a loss this week to GregCincoDos. 11 (11). ma ma momma said 3-8 ---ma ma momma said came very close to salvaging the season and sending Lock THIS in to a self-destructive tail-spin. But Brady's second-half performance destroyed that hope and sent ma ma momma said packing. One of two eliminated teams, but there is still fun to be had in the spoiler role and it is projected to be a close one this week with Morning Woodheads. 12 (12). Warwick Kswiss Tubes 2-9 ---Holds the season record for least receiving yards, least passing yards, least total points, least overall offensive points, and least points from drafted players. However, they still own the record for most points from post-draft acquisitions..sooo..there's that. And there is always next year, when hopefully he won't be drafting players like Ochocinco, Jahvid Best, Kyle Orton, and Titus Young. Matchup of the week Bust a Cap vs. NK Anacondas. GRUDGE MATCH. Cannot wait.